The Midnight Zone (episode)
:This article is about the episode. For the location, look here. | nextepisode= }} The Midnight Zone is the eleventh episode of the second season of Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated, and the thirty-seventh overall. Premise The Gang search an underwater robot factory, run by Professor Pericles. Synopsis A robot made to look like a Nazi World War II soldier attacks Cassidy Williams at her radio station, eventually self-destructing as Cassidy fights back, taking the entire building with it in the explosion. She explains to the gang that these robots have been attacking her time and again for the past week. The gang fends off more robot attacks as they continue investigate. When the gang realizes that the robots are coming from deep underwater, Daphne recruits two of her babysitting charges, Tom and Tub, and their seal (also named Scooby), to transport the gang in their submarine to the robots' spawning vats, in an area the kids tell them is called "The Midnight Zone". Shortly after submerging, the sub is attacked by a group of robots and damaged, and the gang stumble upon an underwater base and attempt to use it to repair the sub, only to discover that the base is the factory where the robots are constructed, run by Professor Pericles. In the end, Pericles escapes, leaving the laboratory to self-destruct, seemingly killing Cassidy Williams as she gives enough time for the gang, Tom and Tub, and Scooby the Seal to escape. Characters Main characters: * Mystery Incorporated ** Scooby-Doo ** Shaggy Rogers ** Fred Jones, Jr. ** Daphne Blake ** Velma Dinkley Supporting characters: * Cassidy Williams * Sheriff Bronson Stone * Mayor Janet Nettles * Tom * Tub * Scooby the seal Villains: * Kriegstaffebots * Ghost of Abigail Gluck * Professor Pericles Other characters: * Abigail Gluck * Mr. E * Dr. Paul Williams * Captain Michael Murphy Locations * Crystal Cove ** K-Ghoul ** Skipper Shelton's Clam Cabin ** The Midnight Zone *** Underwater city of missionaries **** Base * Bavaria Objects * Kriegstaffebot head * Airtanks * Flashlights * Binoculars Vehicles * Moby Dick Suspects * None Culprits Cast Continuity * A romance between Cassidy and Mr. E was referred to in ; it was revealed the teenage Cassidy had a crush on him in . Notes/trivia * This episode was aired in Latin America on November 10, 2012. * Professor Pericles says that he met Abigail Gluck in the 1930's—this would mean that he's at least 85 years old. While this may seem improbable, there are some types of parrots that can live well into their 90s, and up to the age of 100. * Cassidy Williams is the first member of the original Mystery Incorporated to seemingly be killed. The remaining members eventually die by the Evil Entity in the final episode, . * This episode was included in Cartoon Network's Scooby-Doo! Back to School Marathon (August 10-11, 2013). Cultural references * The title 'The Midnight Zone' parodies the TV show The Twilight Zone. * Tom, Tub, and Scooby the seal, are from Hanna-Barbera's Moby Dick and Mighty Mightor, except in that TV series, Moby Dick was a real whale. * Tom and Tub's fathers are Dr. Paul Williams and Captain Michael Murphy from Sealab 2020, another Hanna-Barbara show. * Velma compares Williams and Murphy to Simon & Garfunkel. * Turning around a chair in which a villain sits, only to find a corpse, echoes the movie Psycho. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * When Velma picks up the Benevolent Lodge of Mystery photo, her swim suit sleeves are colored like Daphne's. ** Then again, it could have been Daphne who picked up the photo. * A second later, Fred's arm is hidden behind Velma's head. His hand looks like the sleeve does not reach it. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * Although Tom and Tub's fathers are mentioned, it's never clarified which one is actually their own father. * Gluck was searching for two pieces, but in , it was revealed that only one of the pieces fell to the bottom of the ocean, while Friar Gabriello Serra put one in a wheel of cheese. However, it's possible Gluck never knew that. In other languages Home media * Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated: Season Two, Part 1 - Danger in the Deep DVD set released by Warner Home Video on November 13, 2012. * Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated: The Complete Season 2 DVD set released by Warner Home Video on October 7, 2014. * Scooby-Doo! Mystères associés: L'intégrale de la saison 2 (Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated: The entirety of season 2) DVD set released by Warner Home Video on September 10, 2013. Quotes External links * TBA | season= Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated Season 2 | after= }} Category:Episodes featuring Sheriff Bronson Stone Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated season 2 episodes